User talk:Epic Ares
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Epic Ares page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ðeleterious (talk) 05:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Dear Epic Ares, Sorry, I am afraid we are not assisting you. It is not in our jurisdiction to attend to your wiki "needs." We had the troll problem ourselves, and we still have it today. We take care of it ourselves without anyone else's help. We have absolutely NO control over these trolls. You will have to take this to staff yourself, not us. We aren't going to clean up that mess because we simply didn't take it to your wiki. Period. Please do not ask again, it simply isn't our problem/drama, etc. Have a nice day. JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 18:56, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Your Assistance Request Hello Epic Ares, I was informed that you wrote on the Founder's talk page (I read it) essentially saying you did not mean to start any trouble(s) last time we were on the Bronies chatroom, and how we came at a tense time where some users didn't quite know us but you. You even added on how you didn't need the evidence(s) because there was "nothing you could do to solve the problem anyway". Now, you say of some users that apparently came from this wiki and among them are Klaus' associates that are constantly messaging Scoot who she is quite annoyed with. You said it creates drama and curiousity among the community as to who the "newcomers" are. You cite a history where users from "4chan destroyed Bronies wiki" and how you needed the help of Staff to resolve the problems. You also mention how the wiki is now "terrified of another trolling uprising". So with that, you made a daring request to us to get the contributors who knows Scoot to take their conversation somewhere else. Oh and I should add that you said there is "no hard feelings" between you and your fellow users at the wiki. I am quite astounded you would make such a request to the Administration of KH. Unfortunately, when we were on administrative diplomatic business at the Bronies chat, you essentially were quite tense with us especially in regards to Scoot. You even had the audacity to tell us to "send our problems to Staff" when you clearly know they aren't going to help us such as IP checking. Me and Jj were privately outraged over your interaction with us but I suppose it would be mitigated, to some extent, with some users around that don't know us and the need for you to enforce the chat rules (which we perfectly understand). However, that will not exactly stand with us especially when we were on diplomacy to the Bronies wiki. Also, it was pretty obvious you were covering for Scoot hence why you told us since she isn't coming back, there was no need for us to ban her anyway. True, but in the process of doing so, you just strained relations between KH and Bronies over some issues you wanted help such as Klaus and his socks. Me and Jj got the impression we were being "used" by you since we had no choice but to leave the Bronies chat. I must remind you that before I left the chatroom, I told you in PM essentially saying KH will DENY any assistance you ask of us (hence why you didn't need the evidence anyway). That includes the very request you wrote to the Founder. Epic Ares, you are PROHIBITED'' in making 'ANY' request to this wiki. Period. With that, as Jj said in her post to you, we deal with trolls on a daily basis but we don't exactly take it up with other wikis. We use the very powers the administration is vested to crack down on such issues. I recommend you do the same by asking your superiors to take action rather than ask us to do something to users you haven't even specified are messaging Scoot. In any case, your request to Jj and essentially to the Administration is 'DENIED/REJECTED. Do not make any request to us again. It will ''NOT''''' be considered. Thank you and have a nice time sir. CouncilOrg (talk) 04:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC)